


Love being married

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic surprises Lucas with an unexpected kiss after he forgets to give her one specific kind of kiss





	Love being married

**Author's Note:**

> Been posting a whole lot of stories since I’m going to a trip to florida next Sunday so I may not really be writing that much

Lucas slowly began leaning over kissing Vic on her forehead 

This earned Lucas a frown from his wife 

“What’s wrong....Did I do something?”Lucas asked her becoming all worried he genuinely was wondering if he screwed up big time 

“Yes you did”Vic said leaving him to wonder exactly what it was that he did that was so wrong 

“You missed a spot”Vic tells him vaguely 

Lucas stares at her with a confused questioning look painted upon his face 

Vic moves towards him her face nearing his as her lips meshed against his own lips 

Lucas realized that this is what she meant by her incredibly vague statement that she made he missed where to kiss her she wanted him to kiss her on her lips 

Lucas kissed back before pulling away ”Eggy why didn't you just say that in the first place?”

Vic laughs ”Wanted to see your reaction”

”You are too much”Lucas jokingly says 

”Yet you love me for my spontaneity”Vic smiles over at him 

”Love being married to you”Lucas pull her in for another kiss this time one of his own

“As do I hubby”Vic said happily


End file.
